


Not the plan

by blue_spectrum



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: KagaKuro AU Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day had started off with the easy quietness that signaled impending doom. The Seirin superhero team had been almost ready for lunch when the alarms went off and they answered the call, oblivious to the havoc that was to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/gifts).



> This is for SharkGirl, who had Superpowers AU in their list! It’s the first time I write something like this, but I sincerely hope you like it and have fun with it! It was a nice coincidence that you were my partner for this event, because I had noticed you a little while ago in some Sourin related posts, which got me really excited about writing for you!
> 
> I borrowed some elements from the Marvel Universe for context!

 

 

This hadn’t been the plan.

The day had started off with the easy quietness that signaled impending doom, every member of the Seirin superhero team having a peaceful and oblivious breakfast at the headquarters of SHIELD. They were a new team, full of hope and ideals, the rising stars of the city, surprising everyone with their effectiveness when fighting the evil and their strong sense of justice.

They were a bunch of brats, really. Or that’s what their handler, Riko, would say. Talented but very much in need of training brats.

They had been almost ready for lunch when the alarms went off, their collective groans turning into focus once they got into the van and Riko glared at them, handing them their comms.

The situation seemed easy enough to solve, but nothing was as easy as it seemed when the Uncrowned Genius was involved. Makoto Hanamiya’s devilish scheme of the week consisted on releasing a cocktail of exotic spores with no other apparent purpose than causing chaos. Which he did. In record time. Even though the Seirin team had been quick to answer the call, rushing to fulfill their duty with the regular citizen, by the time they got to the scene the damage had already been done.

The first thing that caught their attention was the _noise_. There were crashes, yelling and sirens everywhere, causing Mitobe to flinch and cover his ears; sensitive hearing was a pain sometimes. Then, they saw it and Hyuuga immediately reconsidered his whole life and wished he had stayed in bed: Hanamiya was laughing on top of a carefully constructed pile of cars, people screaming maniacally around him, some running in circles, hitting the others and falling to roll on the floor while trying to gather as much goods as possible at the feet of the villain.

“I don’t get paid enough for this”, said someone, anyone, really, because the thought had crossed their minds more than once.

“We don’t get paid, do we?”, sputtered Kagami, sounding mildly alarmed.

“We don’t”, confirmed Kuroko with a gentle squeeze to the other’s wrist.

“Stop complaining, neutralize the threat!”, they heard Riko’s voice over the comms, followed by a long sigh that perfectly captured how tired she was of the world’s general nonsense.

“Yes, sir!”, the team agreed as one, starting to move like a well-oiled machine, in perfect synch due to Riko’s precise instructions and their quick response.

And then everything just went to hell.

Mitobe was the first to fall. His heightened senses caused the spores to affect him faster, making him suddenly freeze on the spot to start digging a hole with his powerful hands. What was the purpose of this? No one knew, not Mitobe, Hanamiya, nor Koganei, who rushed to his teammate’s aid and didn’t stop running around him, his super speed making him look like a very confusing, and confused, blur.

Hyuuga backed down, attending to Riko’s order to attack from afar, but the damage was already done and the control completely lost.

Kuroko, code name _Phantom_ , managed to land an energy blast on Hanamiya’s newly constructed throne, sending him tumbling down in the form of a cursing burrito wrapped in a green cape. But then his pupils blew wide and his sight zeroed in on Kagami, who was running towards him through the dancing, yelling crowd at full speed. Then… Well, then everything turned very hot, very fast.

Which hadn’t been the plan.

Kuroko’s breath became ragged, his heartbeat too frantic to be healthy, its sound increasing with each stride Kagami took towards him. The world around him became quiet and was easily forgotten, his body moving on its own to get closer to the other, palms open at his sides, _ready_.

Kagami was huffing, chest shaking with low growls the closer he got, and Riko’s voice seemed far away when she yelled, alarmed, for Kuroko to be careful, but none of that mattered.

“Kagami-kun”, Kuroko breathed once they were toe to toe, all the oxygen in his system leaving him with that one word. He looked up into wild red eyes, feeling light-headed and numb with adrenaline, dizzy, too warm to do anything other than allow Kagami to slam into him and kiss him roughly, teeth clicking, a dash of the steely taste of blood in their tongues. His feet left the floor to form a knot behind the other’s rear, setting on his hips as if they weren’t in the middle of the city, a couple of meters away from a renowned villain’s havoc.

Kuroko felt as if they were flying, although that was highly unlikely, since _he_ could fly, but he couldn’t possibly carry Kagami along with him, at least not with the smoothness and confidence of the body that now carried him until his back was against a wall, Kagami’s hands leaving indents on the concrete at each side of his head.

It was confusing, and messy, but they kissed and kissed and rubbed, melted, tongues inside each other mouth, Kuroko’s hands roaming all over whatever place he could reach while Kagami arranged their bodies so he could thrust his hips forward, press the Phantom against the wall and insinuate his dick against his clothed butt.

Kagami was so strong that he could easily break Kuroko in two, but he never did, never abused his force to inflict damage and instead directed all his efforts into tearing him apart with sensations, overwhelming him with the exact pressure on his cock, holding him up or down with just one hand while he slammed into him hard enough to leave him spent and satiated. Kuroko loved that, always had, even now that Kagami bit his neck, licked the shell of his ear, sucked on his pulse point, and the Phantom thought he’d faint with the heat, wished he could take off his suit, but there was not a second to waste on that, he couldn’t take his hands off the other’s powerful chest, the defined muscles of his back that his tight uniform did nothing to hide.

Kuroko held on tight, his legs still around Kagami’s hips, clutching at his back with white knuckles while the redhead drove up against him, his steel-hard erection rubbing at the other’s butt through their suits. It wasn’t nearly enough contact, not by far, but the heat was intoxicating, making their thoughts hazy with lust and want and just this, their bodies together, moving, their crotches colliding, erections strained inside their tight suits, their hardness almost painful, but it was too hot, too close to stop.

Kuroko was moaning, he didn’t realize that he was, but if he had, he wouldn’t have cared, too focused on the encompassing body of his lover around him, pressing him, holding him up, thrusting, thrusting, _thrusting_ , so close, almost there, the grunts, he was sucking on his neck, one hand on his butt, damn, he wished he was swallowing his cock, his hole gaped and their suits were wet with pre-cum and just a little more, just a bit harder-

The scream of his orgasm scratched his throat, and this time he was convinced he’d faint, waited for it, enjoyed the tremors of his limbs, the wetness that spread inside his pants, Kagami’s low, feral, final grunt of completion. But the unconsciousness never came. Instead, Kuroko felt as if some sort of mist was lifted up, his mind becoming clearer by the second. He swallowed through the heat that still colored his cheeks and breathed.

“Kagami-kun, I’m sticky”

“Yeah”, he purred, licking Kuroko’s earlobe and still thrusting his hips up lazily, riding the last sparks of his orgasm. The Phantom just ran his hands on his back, kneading the now relaxed muscles until it hit him. “Shit! Kuroko, are you ok?!”

“Please don’t yell in my ear”, he winced, massaging the other’s shoulders.

“Sorry, shit, where are we?”

“I’d say this is an alley near the place of the emergency”

“Shit, shit” he repeated, blushing to his ears, “did we really just…?” the memories were fuzzy, but he did feel pleasantly relaxed and his pants were a mess. Like Kuroko’s neck. Shit, and he was usually so careful. “Shit, sorry, Kuroko, I-”

“I’m not complaining, Kagami-kun” he smiled up, using his thumb to clean a thread of saliva that was running down the redhead’s chin.

“It was that guy, right? Shit”

“Probably, yes”

Kagami sighed and Kuroko caressed his neck, played with the damp locks of hair. For a few seconds, a couple of minutes, they just breathed each other, finding calm in their embrace. They wondered about the civilians, but the distinct lack of explosions meant that the situation had been handled. They didn’t know how long they had been in that hopefully deserted alley, but it seemed it had at least been enough to call for reinforcements and containment.

“Are you guys back to usual?” Koganei’s voice startled them, coming from some place around the corner, where he couldn’t see them. Kagami and Kuroko looked at each other. Their pants were still tented, but they didn’t have the imperious need to jump each other’s bones. Or well, no more than usual, and they most certainly could hold back their arousal until they were alone.

“Y-yes”, the redhead answered, putting Kuroko down to stand on his feet.

“Ok, we’re bringing you some blankets to cover and the car!” Koganei sounded way too happy for their taste, but he was usually like that. It served as further reassurance that everything was fine.

The next few minutes were an awkward shift of fabric, mumbled _thanks_ , and uncomfortable walking to the van. The other members of the team were already inside, everyone politely omitting any comments about Kagami and Kuroko’s state.

“What happened?”, the Phantom asked once they were settled and the car was moving back to headquarters.

“That damn lunatic released some weird spores”. Hyuuga was avoiding eye contact at all cost, looking down with a finger plastered to his glasses.

“They had different effects depending on several factors” Riko continued. “Mostly they heightened preexistent impulses, which resulted in a bunch of very confused people, like the ones running around or screaming. There were some cases where powers were amplified, like the telepath who was throwing cars around…” she sighed. They should get paid, at least for the emotional trauma.

“You weren’t the only ones that… you know”, mentioned Tsuchida, a bit too casually, flushed.

“And I thought the kisses on the cheek were embarrassing”, Hyuuga muttered almost as an afterthought. Kagami blushed and Kuroko smiled and squeezed his wrist again, directing his next question to Riko.

“What happened with the civilians?”

“The Sorcerer Supreme appeared and took care of the spores”. She was drawing circles over her left temple, frantically writing on her tablet. Paperwork was going to be interesting.

“Akashi-kun?”, Kuroko asked, at the same time Kagami said: “Again?”

“Yeah, that guy has been making an awful lot of appearances on our missions lately”, Hyuuga commented, mildly annoyed. He didn’t put much heart into it though, after all, the day had been saved by the man’s incomprehensible powers.

“But he was so cool!” Koga bounced on his seat. “He appeared in the middle of some freaky mist! And he was caring Furihata!”

“Furihata-kun? I though he had stayed in the van?” Kuroko wondered.

“He was supposed to, yeah, seeing as he’s a trainee”. Really, Hyuuga’s voice was in a permanent state of bitterness. He probably couldn’t tell a joke without using that tone.

“I told him to go hide further away” Riko was still typing, her graceful fingers flying over the tablet, “but he came face to face with one of the affected civilians. There’s nothing to worry, but Akashi took him to medical”

Kuroko draw an _oh_ with his lips, and Kagami was about to ask him about it, when Riko looked up suddenly, clearing her throat.

“By the way” she sounded clinical, “we turned off your comms during the incident”, and then she went back to typing, her red ears the only sign of the embarrassment she was feeling.

Well. There was that. Kuroko chuckled internally at Kagami’s groan, doing his best to not remember what had happened in that alley; the team knew enough about their relationship as it was, he didn’t want to traumatize them even more with the knowledge that his erection was still very much alive under his blanket. He tried to relax in his seat, lacing his fingers with the redhead’s, silently hoping that the whole situation would be filed as just another day that hadn’t gone as planned.


End file.
